


Naprawić

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Musiał pogodzić się z mijającym czasem, ale czy na pewno?
Prompt 93. "Naprawić"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał się z nią pożegnać. Była z nim tyle lat, zawsze wierna...  
– Stiles, mógłbyś zejść na moment? – krzyk Dereka przywrócił go do żywych.  
Z ociąganiem wstał i zszedł na dół. Jego partner stał na zewnątrz, tuż koło jego kochanej Betty z którą przyszło mu się pożegnać.  
– Tak? Mówiłeś, że zrobimy to jutro...  
– Mam dla ciebie prezent. – Podał mu kluczyki i wskazał na zepsuty samochód.  
Derek otworzył drzwi, a Stiles wsiadł i spróbował odpalić. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zadziałało.  
– Naprawiłeś go!  
Chłopak rzucił się Hale'owi na szyję i ucałował. Jedynie Derek mógł zrobić dla niego coś tak wyjątkowego.


End file.
